Notifications?
by Sydders2303
Summary: Follow this for updates to my account, this will be a oppertunity for me to answer any questions and have an idea of what you guys wanna see from me. Questions in the review. PM me any requests for stories.
1. Chapter 1

Time goes by, day and night. Many years pass in what seems like months, moths pass like minuets and minuets pass like seconds. Pateince is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing to wait for something expected, a curse for those who can not wait.

XoX

As you can see i have made a few stories. I've recently been playing tf2 and still watching various youtubers.

What to expect?

Well first off, I finished my last 'big' story New Comer. That was hard work XD.

Secondly, After this I'll be posting a story called 'Why Me' Wich is a tf2 story all cutesy and fluffles.

Finally, I'll be doing some D&D storys explaining some of my oc's, who they are, where they come from. And it should say what stories they have been in... Not sure on that one personally.

What's your latest project?

Well, Right now im doing my best to work on a 'big' story yet im not sure what to do it one... I've had ideas of what it would be like if i were in tf2 seeing as its male only for now... I say for now as valve might be making tf3 with feminine characters Im not sure... Also with the next 'big' story it may take a while, as im iin scshool...Our holiday starts next week anyway so that shouldnt be a problem.

How could I help?

Well if y'all wanna help...Jeez american accents are so cool! Any way if you wanna help, dm/pm me an idea. Or multiple ideas for that matter. Ill try working on them...Also this 'story' will be a QnA so if there's any questions you want me to answer leave them in the reviews section.

Any ideas?

Finally yes, my frind and I have been RPGing. For those who dont know...Its basically being a character and acting out senarios... Any way, we've been rpging and i though i might make them into storys and or post the original content.

Any questions ask in review. Pm me about ideas and as always... Sydders2303 OUT! Also MERY XMAS GUYS! XD


	2. UPDATE 2

Flowers blossom into the most beautiful things. It takes time, but the wait is worth it. Flowers are like relationships. They take time to form and when are developed they create a beautiful harmony of light and love.

XoX

Latest update:

I have no idea if anyone actually bothers to read this... its like the terms and conditions XD

anyway.

Ive been reading (fanfic and other stories) where the reader is oaired with characters... do you guys wanna have me write stuff like that, cute and fluffles? pm me any ideas and ill work kn them because right niw weiters block is litterally here... right niw XD.

Also i saw a pic of solly saying 'I want you to kill a demo today' Story idea there? should i write?

_**Remember to ask questions in the review section and pm me any ideas you want me to write. and as always, SUDDERS2303 over and out!**_


	3. Update 3

Hello darkness my old friend. Have I come to see the end? When the daylight passes by, I just hope this isn't good bye. Hello daylight my good friend, stay with me 'till the end.

XoX

Hey hey hey, Sydders back with another annoying notification. I had a though... A though about a story that could be good. A story of a life and death situation. A story of family and friendship, I'm gonna get to the point now. I can tell you're mad XD.

The story is...TO CONTINUE SOLLY'S SITUATION! What is the true reason he doesn't let women on the battle field. I was thinking of making this longer, maybe if he was dreaming and woke up etc. etc.

So expect that for later. Also noticed the rules no chapter to be all authors notes. Thanks for pointing that out to me. For that I had added a little poem, philosophic thing so technically not all authors notes.

And as always _**Sydders2303, out!**_

Trying to work on my spell checking and grammar, so extra looking over involved.


	4. A few days Update 4

_**Something old, something new. Something borrowed and something blue.**_

XoX

Wow only a few days and already lots of reviews! For those who dont know what smissmas is its the team fortress christmas. Also with Solly's situation the psychologists name is sonne. And id also like to say thank you. At the moment smissmas tale is going quite well... and i have an idea of whats going to happen. -laughs like a maniac- sorry... just, you'll see mein freunde!

Sollys situation is going well indeed, and thanks to all for leaving reviews. If i do make any undeniabley big mistakes, dont feel bad for comenting on it. I take it a caompliment, well... i appreciate that you've corrected me. Mein Liebe has helped with this aswell, suport and putting up with me on skype saying 'hey listen i gotta new chapter' So thanks for that ;)


End file.
